With the continuous development of aviation technology, aerial apparatuses have been widely used in military and civilian fields, aerial apparatus refers to an aircraft or unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) and other aerial devices with flight capabilities and so on. Aerial apparatus has been widely used in geological disaster monitoring, forest fire prevention, aerial mapping, environmental monitoring and detection of target and other fields.
A typical UAV may carry onboard a variety of electrical components used to control various aspects of the operation of the UAV. For example, a flight control module is electrically connected to other auxiliary components, such as electronic speed control (ESC) modules, Pan-Tilt-Zoom (PTZ) modules. Further, the flight control module, via a wireless transmitter module, performs data interaction with a GCS (ground control Station) terminal module.
At the same time, the UAV sometimes also needs to carry one or more sensors for navigational, surveillance or remote sensing purposes. For example, a flight sensor module may include one or more sensors, such as a direction sensor, a height sensor, and a position sensor. In order to ensure normal flight of aerial UAV, the flight control module is also electrically connected to a power supply module, a system clock module, a LED light, etc.
In a typical configuration of the circuit board, the flight control module and the ESC driving circuit module are integrated in a single circuit board, while other components such as the flight sensor modules are integrated in a different circuit board.